A NIGHT WITH LEX LUTHOR
by COMETS
Summary: A prostitute and her first fare with the notorious billionaire. VERY EXPLICIT: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**_METROPOLOS_**

Lydia Parkins knew she was beautiful. She had been hearing the compliments since she was around eight. The future model, actress, anything she wanted to be. Things hadn't ended up that way. She hated to blame anybody else for her problems but the fact that her mother was a schizophrenic who was in a clinic for no less than eleven months every year and that her Daddy had started fucking her when she was ten had to have been detrimental to her early life. She had fled home at the age of sixteen, hoping to escape the harsh realities of home and had easily fallen prey to the vices of drugs. At eighteen she had run out of money to purchase the drugs and so had turn to prostitution. It was the classic victim and underdog of society story. She was now twenty one, still as beautiful as she had been as a child but with nowhere near the singing talent or intelligence she had once possessed. Still a whore, she thought wryly to herself, ain't that a fucking tragedy. She had seen her Dad once in the past five years, at this very club, taking one of her colleagues, a caramel colored hooker with big tits and a round, fat ass out for a quick fuck. He had seen her, yes, but hadn't really seen her. She couldn't blame him, she was unrecognizable. She hadn't cut her hair for the first 16 years of her life and she was now a brunette turned platinum blonde, and her eyes had lost the spark that had at one time mesmerized anyone fortunate enough to catch her attention for a few precious seconds. She looked around the full club. It was Friday Night. THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS, as the night club was called, was one of the hottest spots in Metropolis and all the big ballers came every weekend with thousands of dollars to spend and hundreds of girls wanting to be endowed with that wealth. Not many of the girls here were hookers, at least not formally, but she was one of the few that was always "on duty" at the club on the weekends. She couldn't count how many blowjobs she had given on the floor or how many fucks she'd had outside in the parking lot. The place smelled of sex, alcohol, and marijuana. It was an ongoing joke, mind you, not a funny one, to call the place The Midnight Sexpress. Fucking original. She was dressed in a very tight, red dress that reached down only a couple of inches past her waist and five inch red heels. There was no doubt what she was doing there and many of the men looked at her appreciatively. She had always been a bit on the thick side but never fat or even chubby. Just, plentiful or curvaceous. She had firm, supple breasts and a healthy round ass. God had given her plenty to thank him for. She winked at some of the gentlemen and smiled. One passed by her and grabbed her ass. She turned in mock surprise and licked her lips at him. She then walked away. Those fat fucks wouldn't know what to do with it anyway. She wasn't a prude, what kind of whore is? But even she had some standards. She walked right in to an old skinny guy, or more likely, the old bastard walked in to her.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked.

She smiled. He reached across and grabbed her thighs. Though she was average size for a woman, the heels made her almost his height. She studied him up and down, old jacket, faded jeans, cheap shoes. Definitely not a baller. She slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me, bum."

He grabbed her arm, now angered. "Or what?"

She easily slipped a swiss knife out of the top of her dress and held the knife up to his balls. The music was loud and the incident went unnoticed by everybody around her. "Or I slice your balls off."

The man backed away, scared. When he was out of her range he spat at her and said, "Fucking whore." Then he moved out of the area. She rolled her eyes and slipped the knife back in her dress.

"That was quite a show," said a voice from behind her. She turned and her voice caught in her throat. The man held out his hand and she looked at it, surprised. Sure, she had seen him before, but never up close. "Lex Luthor." She cleared her throat, embarrassed at her reaction.

"I'm Lydia." She took his hand, AND stepped up close to him, close enough to let him inhale her scent and look down the top off her dress to see her luscious breasts. He was quiet for a moment as he took in the view. She looked down unobserved and saw he had an erection. She smiled to herself.

Lex now cleared his throat. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Of course." She said. He took her hand and led her to the crowded bar. She sat down on a stool and as she did her short dress rode up, revealing her leopard panties to him. He looked down and sucked in his breath. He ordered her a drink, a strawberry daiquiri. He then took her to one of the nearby booths. She sat down and he sat next to her. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out three hundred dollar bills. She reached out and plucked them from his hand and stuck them under the top of her dress.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Shut up." He said. He squeezed a hand under her tight dress and up her thighs till he reached her panties. The music was banging and the people around them danced, oblivious to the man sexual encounters going on around them. "Take these off." He said.

She reached under her dress and lifted her butt of the seat and slid her panties down her legs and around her heels.

"Do you want them?" She asked, holding them up. She knew how freaky some of her customers could be. He shook his head and she shrugged and tossed them to the ground. He grabbed her hair and pushed her down under the table. Lydia knew what to do. She got on her knees as he held on to her hair. She felt his erection through his pants and pumped him softly. Then Lydia unzipped him and opened his trousers. His cock sprang free, still constrained by boxers. She slid down the boxers and curled her fingers around his cock. It was average size, maybe a little bigger, nothing special.

"Yes!" He croaked out involuntarily. She began to pump his cock softly. She was under the table so she did not have too much room to maneuver. His cock throbbed and jumped in her hand. He pushed her head down and she took the cue. Lydia lowered her head and licked the tip. She licked up and down the length and it continued to jump around in her hand. When it was wet and good, she spit on it and put it in her mouth. She suckled on it, and at first they were short strokes and she gradually began to go deeper and deeper. Lex began to thrust her mouth and push her head lower and lower. She reached her other hand up and began to play with his balls. He moaned out and grabbed her jaw forcefully. She deepened the thrusts in to her mouth until she was deep throating him. She felt the veins on his dick and continued to rake her nails across his balls. At last she felt his dick beginning to thicken. She looked up in to his eyes questioningly. He nodded and she continued to suckle him. He began to thrust faster and faster and she gagged slightly but then went along with his momentum. His dick hit the back of her throat and she choked a little as his sperm shot around her mouth and she swallowed some of it. He pulled out of her mouth, still cumming, and shots a couple of drops on her face and hair. She was still holding him and she continued to pump him until he was dry. She looked up in to his eyes, knowing guys loved this, and licked up all the sperm that was still on his dick. She then wiped all the sperm off her face with her finger and licked it off, all the while making eye contact. He petted her hair softly and rubbed his sperm deeper in to her roots. She was annoyed but with three hundred dollars there was nothing much to complain about. He stood her up and she sat down next to him again. He handed her three more hundred dollar bills and she smiled. She wouldn't be giving all of this to her pimp. Lex looked at her as she started to lick her lips seductively again. He could think of nothing more than fucking her right now. The fact that she would be willing to subjugate herself so much for some money turned him on to no end. She was nothing to him, just another fuck, just another fuck to the whole wide world, and this fact began to make him hard again. He grabbed her hand forcefully and led her outside the club. The bathrooms would be full of people screwing. He led her out to the back to an alley and was glad when he saw it was empty. This was the ghetto, a dump. He dragged her to the very back, a place shrouded by shadows and pushed her back against the wall. She was not surprised, she had seen rougher, but always made sure she was well paid for these. And though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was a little turned on. He hurried to her and grabbed the top of her dress then pulled back, ripping it so her breasts bounced out. With all he had paid her, she could easily afford a dress much better, so she was more curious than angry. He pinched her nipples roughly and fondled her breasts. He lifted them up and nuzzled his face on them and bit them softly. An involuntary moan of ectasy escaped her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You like this, don't you?" He said.

Of course she nodded. He wrapped his hand around her throat. She was still more excited than scared. "No," Lex said, "You really like this. You do, don't you? You fucking whore." She looked at him and said nothing. He reached under her dress and pressed his finger up against her pussy. It was dripping wet and he dipped a finger in to her. He made straight eye contact even as he pushed it in and out. Her pussy clenched around his finger. He dipped another one in to her and pushed in to her roughly. She began to breathe hard, never breaking eye contact, and she spread her legs more to allow him better access. Her cheeks were red and he reached up and played with her breasts. Her nipples were alert and perky and he continued to pinch her and tease her. Her pussy began to contract more roughly around his two fingers. She moaned in ecstacy. He reached around and rubbed his other hand across her ample ass. He pushed up under her dress and began to rub her bare buttocks. He dipped two fingers in to her ass crack and rubbed along the length of it. He then pushed both of them inside her tight hole. She sucked in her breathe and he pushed around the tight crevice until both his finger were full length in. Then he began to thrust at the pairs of fingers, in her ass and pussy until he started a rhythm. She reached down and held his wrists and moaned in pleasure. He built her up, taking her higher and higher in crescendo until she orgasmed around his fingers. She swayed and leaned against him. Lex smiled and let her fall to the ground. She looked up surprised, even as she breathed hard. He unzipped his pants and his dick was already hard. "Stand up, bitch." He said.

She stood up, legs shaking, and he pushed her back against a closed dumpster. He lifted her up until her ass was settled against the edge and moved closer. She spread open her legs and wound them around his waist. He hiked up her skirt. She took a condom out of a pocket somewhere under her dress and opened it. She then slid it on to his dick and stroked it softly. He slapped her hands away and used his two thumbs to part her pussy lips, holding up her dress with her other fingers. He then thrust in to her wet pussy roughly. She groaned in both pain and pleasure as he pushed in to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He began to thrust in to her. She met his thrusts, pushing back on the dumpster and stabilizing herself with one arm. He fucked her roughly, digging his fingers in to her buttocks and thrusting her against the dumpster so hard it left bruises on her back and thighs. He increased his tempo and lowered his head and began to bite in her shoulder. "You fucking slut!" He screamed. "Take it, you bitch!" She moaned in response and used her legs to hold him against her. "Beg me, Beg me, you whore!" He yelled. She began to whimper in to his ear, calling him daddy and begging him to fuck her. He grabbed her hair and forced her backwards, away from him, then bit her nipples. The sensation was too much too handle. Lydia orgasmed and threw her head backwards out of his grasp and screamed. As she constricted around his dick, he carried her off the dumpster, still inside her, and brought her to the ground roughly. He pulled out of her and hastily snapped off the condom. He tore the bottom of her dress roughly turned her over. Lex pulled her up to her hands and from behind. He then grabbed his dick and held open her ass cheeks. She looked back, surprised. Lex plunged his dick in to her tight asshole, pushing and pushing, even as she yelled out in pain. He pushed further and further. When he reached the hilt, he began to play with her pussy again. As he thrust in to her he began to spank her ass roughly. Even as her asshole was sore, she couldn't resist the double penetration and as he slammed in to her over and over she came once more. He yelled out as the very tight hole encased his cock and pulled him even deeper. Lex orgasmed in her asshole, choking her from behind and wrapping his other hand around her mouth so she screamed against it. Lynda fell down to the ground and he fell on top of her. They lay together for a moment, panting heavily. His cock was still inside her asshole and his sperm trickled out of her contracting orifice and stained her dress along with her own cum.

"That was…incredible." She said, wonderingly.. There were cuts all over her body and her asshole throbbed with acute pain. He stood up and straightened his suit and his pants, even though they were still in a pressed condition. Then he took out three hundred dollar bills and tossed them on her still body. She was still lying down and she slowly took the bills and put them under her dress.

"Be here next week." He said to her calmly. She looked up at him and nodded. She began to stand up, slowly, because her legs were a little numb. He walked out of the alley without a second look.


End file.
